1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package used for an information apparatus and the like and, for example, is applicable to a semiconductor package in which a processor, a photoelectric conversion integrated circuit (IC), and a broadband memory are mounted in a same package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As background art, there is a high bandwidth memory (HBM) that is one of memories that have been standardized by a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) standardization organization. In order to increase a transmission density between processor and memories, such a memory requires 1,000 or more data units per chip, and thus, an ultra-high density line technology (for example, 2.5 D packaging to which a silicon interposer is applied) with fine lines having a width of about 2 to 3 μm is necessary. Such a packaging technology is applicable also to a connection between a processor and an optical IC in an apparatus requiring a high throughput such as a high performance computer (HPC), a server, or a communication apparatus in addition to the improvement of the transmission density between memories.